


Un perfido ricatto

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: [M2 -Prompt: "Buona sera. Probabilmente tua madre merita di morire" (Leander Deeny, Gli incubi di Hazel)]Quando, quel giorno, si aprirono le porte della locanda “Il melograno”, un locale riservato eppure accogliente, gli occhi degli uomini presenti vennero attirati dall’entrata a passo sicuro di una donna dal portamento solenne, molto alta, vestiti alla moda, occhiali da sole e capelli neri raccolti in un rigoroso chignon. Dalle orecchie pendevano dei brillanti orecchini rotondi con un ciondolino a forma di fiore.[Brevissima One-shot, 600 parole]





	Un perfido ricatto

Quando, quel giorno, si aprirono le porte della locanda “Il melograno”, un locale riservato eppure accogliente, gli occhi degli uomini presenti vennero attirati dall’entrata a passo sicuro di una donna dal portamento solenne, molto alta, vestiti alla moda, occhiali da sole e capelli neri raccolti in un rigoroso chignon. Dalle orecchie pendevano dei brillanti orecchini rotondi con un ciondolino a forma di fiore.  
Senza proferir parola, tutti si chiedevano chi mai dovesse avere un appuntamento con un donnone così apparentemente minaccioso, anche se agghindato come se dovesse partecipare a una festa da snob.  
Giunone, questo il suo nome altisonante, merito del padre chiaramente fissato con i miti latini, si sistemò nell’angolo più appartato della locanda, estrasse il suo cellulare dalla borsetta con pelle di coccodrillo, digitò un messaggio e attese.  
Tempo venti minuti, la raggiunse un giovane sedicenne, mingherlino e dal sorriso gentile, che occupò tranquillamente la sedia di fronte alla donna.  
Indossava l’uniforme scolastica con un cappello sul capo e nel toglierselo una cascata di boccolosi capelli biondi ricadde sulle sue spalle.  
«Matrigna», esordì il ragazzo, «appena uscito da scuola sono venuto da te. Cosa succede?» chiese.  
«Perseo, ho un favore da chiederti. E se osi disubbidirmi, puoi scordarti il motorino che desideri tanto. Nemmeno tuo padre, il mio “fedelissimo” marito, te lo regalerà».  
Ebbene sì, a quanto pareva non era solo il padre, ma anche il marito ad essere perdutamente fissato con la mitologia: siccome si chiamava Giove, era cresciuto con l’immorale convinzione che dovesse comportarsi esattamente come il padre degli dei, quindi la tradiva di continuo e per di più faceva figli con altre donne, chiamandoli come i veri figli della storia. Se lei non aveva ancora chiesto il divorzio, era per una questione di interessi: conveniva a entrambi restare uniti.  
«Che cosa devo fare stavolta?» sospirò il giovane Perseo.  
Un sorriso mefistofelico si disegnò sul volto severo della donna, mentre illustrava al figliastro la propria richiesta. Sapeva bene che Perseo era un bravo ragazzo, altruista e fiducioso, inoltre aveva un buon rapporto fraterno con tutti gli altri, anche con gli stessi figli di Giunone, che ne parlavano bene.  
Sarebbe stato il perfetto allocco pronto a cadere in trappola.

Nella villa principale, super sorvegliata e ultra protetta, l’avara Giunone serbava una stanza enorme con un’ampia collezione di gioielli preziosi: ne possedeva un’infinità, per ogni occasione, e amava vantarsene con tutti i suoi innumerevoli parenti.  
Tuttavia, l’unica cosa che a parer suo le mancava e che avrebbe reso la sua collezione ancora più perfetta, era la cosiddetta “Mela d’oro” di Venere.  
La cognata, una donna bellissima da far invidia a tutte le altre cognate del mondo, aveva ricevuto questa mela in eredità e Giunone era disposta anche a rubarla pur di averla fra le sue mani. E qui entrava in gioco Perseo: se riusciva ad agire senza farsi vedere, a consegnargliela, l’astuta matrigna l’avrebbe nascosta ben bene e nessuno sarebbe risalito a lei per il furto commesso.  
Peccato che non andò proprio così: il misfatto venne scoperto, scoppiò una furibonda lite in famiglia, una pseudo rissa fra chi accusava e chi difendeva il giovane, finché Perseo non ebbe l’ardire di confessare che voleva semplicemente regalare la mela alla sua fidanzata Andromeda, francamente non si era reso conto della gravità della cosa, affatto.  
Ad ogni modo si sentì umiliato e quando passò davanti al fratellastro Ercole, sussurrò: “la madre di Marte merita di morire”.  
«Non dirlo a me. Tutte le angherie che ho subito io non le ha passate nessuno».  
Così, non solo Giunone era salva, ma ignorava il pericolo che avrebbe corso se Perseo fosse stato più vendicativo.

 

°°°  
600 parole.  
Scritta per la terza settimana del COW-T 9, missione 2, incipit 3.


End file.
